La boda
by Sombrero Loco
Summary: Light debe elegir entre casarse o morir a manos de su suegro, el líder de la mafia...¿Cómo lo hará para salvarse de ésta? Lean y lo sabrán XD Capítulo 4 al fin!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, que bueno que entraron a leer esto –_así que terminen de leerlo también XD- _Es el primer fic que subo y espero que les guste y se rían un poco Disclaimer: si fuese la creadora de Death Note no estaría escribiendo fics, en cambio viviría en una mansión.   
"La boda" 

Reparto del capítulo I

Light Yagami: El novio

Misa Amane: La novia

Mello: El suegro

L: El padrino

Capítulo I: "Alistándose" 

**Misa:** LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!! Que bueno, al fin te encuentro mi amor, hemos estado tanto tiempo separados y parece que el celular se te echó a perder porque no me contestas, pero no te preocupes te traje uno nuevo (le entrega el celular a Light)

**Light:** –_No es que esté malo, sino que ¡¡¡NO TE QUIERO CONTESTAR!! . , que no puedas dejarme un mísero día solo por el amor de Dios, o sea de mi porque yo soy Dios ejem...- _eeeh gracias Misa.

**Misa:** nn, Light, sé que estás nervioso por nuestra boda, pero debes relajarte sólo faltan 2 días y podremos estar juntos por siempre !!! 

**Light:** _- Por siempre!??,¿acaso crees que desperdiciaré los preciados años de mi hermosa juventud contigo???, fastidiosa, además soy demasiado hermoso para una sola mujer- _Claro, pero, sabes, hay algo que quiero...

**Misa:** Kyaaaaa, pero si es mi papi!!!, Papiiii ( haciendo señales con el brazo) aquí estoyyy, aquiiiiiii!!!

**Mello: **(Bajándose de su moto y con una pistola en la mano) Hola hija, hola Light, SUPONGO que estarás tratando bien a mi queridísima Misa (apuntando con su arma en la cabeza de Light)

**Light:** O.OUUU Su..supongo que, digo SIIII sii claro , no puede estar en mejores manos jeje je… Y.Y

**Mello: **Digo, deberías sentirte orgulloso de que MI hija se quiera casar con un mequetrefe como tú, y como MI hija te eligió, entonces no tengo más remedio que aceptar la relación que llevas con ella –_Aunque haya tenido que amenazarte para que aceptaras, pero no te preocupes que si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo antes de que se casen te volaré los sesos -_

**Misa: **Papi, estaba hablando un ratito con Light, es que quiero que todo salga perfecto para la boda

**Mello: **No te preocupes, nada malo pasará, NADA MALO (mirada amenazante a Light)

**Light: **Glup..!, c..claro _– ¿Qué se cree?, digo, es que acaso mi popularidad es tan alta que hasta los padres deban obligarme a casar con sus hijas, de manera que¿ tan codiciado soy?, ahora mismo debería estar subiendo mis fotos al fotolog y a mi clickr para que me admiren pero...- AAAUCH!! _(Le llega una pelota de tenis en la cabeza haciendo que se caiga de boca al piso) PERO QUE MIE...!!!

**L: **Ah! Lo siento Light, no quería golpearte tan fuerte nnUUU

**Misa: **L!!! No golpees a Light antes de que se case conmigo, ok??, no quiero que se muera todavía

**Mello: **-_A mi no me importaría-…_

**Light: **TT, tenías que ser tú ¿no?, y que se supone que haces acá??

**L: **Bueno, Misa me llamó para que fuera el padrino de la boda ¿ que te parece?, además va haber pastel y eso si que no me lo pierdo..mmm...pastel, lástima que la linda Misa se case contigo, será todo un desperdicio. ¿ Todavía puedes arrepentirte, sabes?

**Misa: **Jajaja, no seas así, además Light es la persona que maaaaaaaaaaaas amo en este mundo, y no podría ser otro.

**L**: Hum, ya veo, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes al no casarte conmigo.

**Misa: **No digas eso L XDDD, conténtate con ser el padrino

**Light: **_- Un desperdicio,¿ yo?¡¡¿¿YOOO???!!- _¿El padrino?, bueno en realidad me da lo mismo quien sea

**Misa: **Ahora sólo falta la madrina, pero como yo elegí a L, tu la puedes elegir, es lo más justo

**Mello: **Bien hija, basta de tanto bla bla, nos vamos a casa. (Dirigiéndose a Light) Y pobre de ti de irte de la ciudad, cambiarte de nombre o lo que sea, te estaremos esperando en la iglesia, y no faltes o partirás al otro lado, pasarás al patio de los callados, o terminarás viendo margaritas ¿entiendes?

**Light: **SI SEÑOR!!!

**Mello: **Así me gusta (se coloca el casco y sube a la moto junto a Misa)

**Misa: **(le da un beso en la mejilla a Light) Adiós amor, nos vemos pronto, te llamaré luego, mándame mensajes de textos, te escribiré con muuucho amor, soñaré contigo, sueña conmigo, mándame cartas si es preciso, si me extrañas mucho ve mis fotos, escríbeme un poema, reza por mi, si te falta algo solo llámameeeeeeeeeeeeee… (Mello echa a andar la moto y se va junto a Misa sin que ella pueda terminar sus recados)

**Light: **AL FIN SOLOOOOOOOOO, (saca un espejo que tenía en el bolsillo y comienza a mirarse en él) Cielos Light, que guapo estás, todo un Dios griego!!

**L: **¬¬UUU

**Light: **¿Qué? Sé que envidias mi belleza sobrehumana, pero bueno, hay personas que no son tan beneficiados al momento de nacer; en fin…L, ¡¡¡¡necesito que me ayudes!!!

**L: **¿A qué exactamente?

**Light: **Cómo que a qué?!!, a no casarme por supuesto, debo impedir esa boda por todos los medios

**L: **Estás loco!!, ¿cómo no te vas a casar con ella?

**Light: **Como CASARME con ella es el problema, como su padre trabaja para la mafia no pude negarme ¿ qué sería del mundo sin mi belleza e inteligencia?

**L:** Un paraí...

**Light**: Exacto!! Un completo infierno ( pone una de sus manos en su cabello y gracias a una brisa de viento que lo mueve comienza su nuevo monólogo), porqué he de ser tan privilegiado??, es que acaso las ninfas del norte no han conseguido siquiera a parecerse un poco a...

**L: **¿Podrías dejar de hablar tanta estupidez junta e ir al grano?

**Light: **¿¿¡Estupidez!???-_ bueno, bueno, supongo que los engendros no comprenden cual es la verdadera belleza-_, ejemm.. el punto es que NO me quiero ni me puedo casar con ella, el problema es que si me arranco, los amigos de Mello descubrirán donde estoy y seré historia

**L: **Aaaam...

**Light: **Yyyyyyy????

**L: **(mirada fija hacia la nada misma) Ammmmm...

**Light: **Ammm QUÉ!!!

**L: **Quizás pueda ayudarte pero si lo hago haría sufrir a la pobre de Misa y además no podría comer pastel de bodas

**Light: **Qué prefieres, perder a tu único amigo o la comida??

**L: **¿Debo responder con la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

**Light:** Está bien, está bien, te compraré todos los dulces que quieras pero ¡por favor ayúdame! YY!!!, si no estuviera desesperado no me rebajaría a pedirte algo

**L:** mmm…Ok, este sera el plan, escucha...

-

Fin del primer capítulo!!! ¿¿Qué pasará después??, A-ha!! Copuchentos, esperen el próximo capítulo y sabrán; por cierto, dejen reviews para saber si les gustó – y si no les doy permiso para lincharme XD-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!, les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia- _sin sentido-, _espero que les guste y para no aburrirlos más con mis comentarios que a nadie le importa, los dejo leer tanquils

**Capítulo II: "El Ensayo"**

_Reparto capítulo II_

_Novio: Light Yagami_

_Novia: Misa Amane_

_Suegro: Mello_

_Sacerdote: Near_

_Madrina: Kiyomi Takada_

_Padrino: L_

**Near: **Me alegro de que hayan llegado, pero aún no veo a los padrinos…¬¬, si no aparecen creo que debemos empezar el ensayo sin ellos.

**Mello: **(Que estaba sentado en una banca de la iglesia, mientras veía a Misa y Light que estaban de pie en el altar) Déjate de tanto blah, blah y empieza esto de una vez, es solo un ensayo que no tiene ninguna trascendencia, MI hija está aburrida ya de esperar y yo igual.

**Misa: **No te preocupes papi n.n; si estoy con Light puedo pasar una eternidad esperando ¡Yay! (se toma del brazo de su novio) Sólo queda un día y nos casaremos ¿No estás feliz, mi pastelito de azúcar con cubierta de chocolate y brillitos de colores con lucecitas amarillas saliendo de los costados mientras está posado suavemente sobre un plato de cerámica fino importado desde Asia? (ufff!, toma aire) ¡¿Aaaaah?!

**Light**: Burf burff… (Traducción: porqué no te vas a la misma…)

**Mello:** (apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza de Light) Habla claro y deja de refunfuñar si quieres salir vivo de aquí, maldita sea.

**Near:** Por favor, guarde la pistola por lo menos aquí.-_Cielos…que familia me a tocado, preferiría estar construyendo una maqueta escala de la muralla china, sólo a mi se me ocurre ser sacerdote-_

**Light:** OOOOH Siiiii!!!, estoy sumamente contento y dichoso de casarme contigo mi dulce puré de papas con carne y fideos adornado de las más finas salsas traídas desde Francia y posadas sutilmente sobre un plato de exportación Tailandés -_¡¿ Ahora estás felíz suegro?!, no creas que esto será así por mucho tiempo, a la próxima serás tú el que caiga bajo mis pies y …-_ Auch!!! (Le llega un pelotazo que lo hace caer al piso) ¡No otra vez! ¡¡¡¡¡L!!!!

**Mello: **No, fui yo. Me daban ganas de golpearte por estúpido – _Lástima que no pueda ocupar mi nueva pistola-_

**Misa: **Papi, no seas así con Light, recuerda que él es mi novio. ¿No vas a querer verme triste cierto?

**Light:**- _Pues yo si te quiero ver triste Misa y a tu papá lo quiero ver feliz, ¡felizmente muerto! . -_ Escuche las palabras de su hija suegro, están llenas de sabiduría, quizás aprenda algo de ellas.

**Mello: **Ya cállate si no quieres que me arrepienta.

(De repente aparecen una serie de guardaespaldas que rodean a una figura que lentamente comienza a aparecer en medio de la iglesia)

**Takada: **Siento el retraso Light, pero estaba muy ocupada – _siendo inteligente_- maquillándome y arreglándome para venir acá, tu sabes, el trabajo de una periodista hermosa y talentosa como yo es agotador hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Chicos, se pueden retirar aquí no corro peligro. Bye bye. (Se retiran los guardias de Takada-sama)

**Misa: **P-P-P…Pe…Pero PERO QUÉ HACE ESTA ARPÍA ACÁ!!!!! LIIIIIIIGHT!!!!! (Saliéndole llamas de los ojos) Sácala ahora, grrrrrrr, sé que me quieres quitar a mi Light maldita bruja pero no lo conseguirás porque el ama a MISA.

**Takada: **Si, si lo que digas, pero yo vine aquí para ser la madrina del matrimonio no para ser la niñera de tontitas.

**Misa: **¡¿Qué, tú la madrina?! Debes estar soñando. Además a quién la dices tontita, fea!!!! Light, ¿me puedes explicar qué significa que esta basura haya aparecido?

**Light: **-_Dios dame paciencia, o sea, yo dame paciencia…U.Uuuu_- La verdad es que yo invité a Takada para que sea la madrina.

**Takada: **¿Ves?- _Niña estúpida e inútil, lero lero lero XP, aunque yo no me case con él Light será mi amante para siempre, trágate esa niña consentida de papá_-

**Misa: **Nooooo (comienza a llorar y a patalear como loca) pero si yo no quiero a una ex novia de Light como madrina, buaaaaa!!!!

**Light:** _-¬¬ difícil lo veo porque como soy tan irresistible todas las mujeres con que he estado podrían decirse que son mis ex novias, menos las feas claro_- Lo que pasa es que mi hermana está trabajando y no quería molestarla con el asunto del matrimonio.

**Misa: **Pero, pero pero, ¡Light no ama a Misa!

**Takada: **¿Quién te va a qu…¡¡¡KYAAA!!! (Un disparo le llegó en la cabeza haciendo que la sangre de Takada se desparramara para todas partes, por lo que todos los presentes quedaron en silencio inmediato por unos segundos)

**Near: **¬¬…Santo cielo…

**Light: **o.O!!! ¿WTF?

**Misa:** Yupiiiiii, gracias papi, cada día te quiero más :D!!!!

**Mello: **Ya me estaban carboneando, aquí se hace lo que mi hija quiera y si Misa no quiera a esa perra como madrina entonces esa perra no va a ser la madrina ¿estamos o quieres que te haga un dibujito?

**Light:** E…Estamos

**Mello: **Y dile a tu hermana que no se preocupe por el trabajo porque si el jefe no le da el día libre le haré lo mismo que le hice a esta mujer hace un rato atrás.

**Light: **Estamos – _Espero que el plan resulte o estaré condenado de por vida a convivir con Misa y mi suegro_-

**Mello:** Bueno, ahora continúe tranquilo padre con la ceremonia.

**Near:** - _Ni siquiera he empezado todavía_- Bien…

**L**: (Recién llegando) Hola, hola. Siento la demora pero tuve que ir al dentista y tenía como quince caries, es extraño porque siempre me lavo los diente he he, umm… ¿Me perdí de algo?

Fin del capítulo II!!!,¿Qué vendrá ahora?, ¿Light podrá salvarse del matrimonio?, ¿Quién limpiará la sangre que quedó en la iglesia?,¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?, ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas alguna vez en mi vida?

Bueno, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio; hasta la próxima!!!

-

Y ahora la sección: respondiendo a tus lectores, Chadaaaán (8)… -_Parece que mis comentarios son más largos que la historia, así que responderé en general-_

Ejem…bueno, la verdad es que el pobre de Light no tiene ningún interés en casarse y es una tortura para él, por lo que en realidad no hay una pareja definida en este fic, sólo que Misa adora a su novio y quizás termine con un final inesperado o.O; Y no seré una autora malvada que no actualiza nunca, sólo que prefiero subir capítulos cuando tenga el otro listo- ya que si ven este, es porque el III está preparado -, gracias a tods los que dejaron reviews y gracias Isa Isa por enseñarme a subir los fics, o si no todavía estaría en las mismas –_ahora pueden lincharme por escribir tanta cosa-_

(PD): El próximo capítulo será corto, pero les prometo que se viene con todo en el IV, tendrán que esperar a que lo haga eso sí XD, espero que mi mente desarrolladora de ideas estúpidas funcione pronto; see ya!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: "Anuncio"**

_Reparto capítulo III_

_Novio: Light Yagami_

_Padrino: L_

_Suegro: Mello_

**L: **¡Fiesta!, ¡Fiesta!, Fiesta!, vamos Light, anímate, hoy es tu despedida de soltero y organicé una fiesta en tu nombre, tengo todo preparado; como no tienes amigos aparte de los tipos que trabajan con tu papá, los invité a todos.

**Light: **¡Si tengo amigos!...emmm…, como…tú y…estee…mmm… ¡Ja!, ¿quién quiere amigos cuando se es tan perfecto como yo?, puedo conseguir a quien quiera, además tengo a miles de mujeres que mueren por mi amor. (Saca un espejo que tenía en el bolsillo y comienza a mirarse en él) Light, eres todo un semental.

**L: **…¬¬ cómo quieras; en fin, tienes que venir a este departamento (Le entrega un papel con los datos) a las 22 hrs en punto o te dejaré a fuera.

**Light: **Bien. Por cierto… ¿Cómo va el plan?

**L**: ¿Q-Qué plan?

**Light:** ¡¿Cómo que qué plan?! El plan para -_Qué raro ¿porqué L está haciendo gestos con los ojos?…quizás tiene problemas oculares, debería comprarse lentes- _sacarme a M…(L lo interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar de decir el nombre de su novia)

**L: **OOOOH sí… el plan para la fiesta, si ya te lo conté, eres un idiota al que se te olvidan las cosas o.OUUU

**Light: **Siempre pensé que eras raro, ¿pero de qué estás hablando? –¿_Por qué sigue haciendo muecas raras? –_Se supone que tenías que planear cómo deshacerte de mí no…(via)

**L: **NO-Noruega, siii que hermoso lugar; Light creo que me tengo que ir ahora, ¡¡¡Nos vemos a la noche!!!

**Light: **Hey! Pero no me dijiste…GUAAA!!!!

**Mello: **(Apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de Light) ¿Qué estás tratando de decir Light?, ¿Acaso es muy privado tu plan que no me lo puedes decir?****

**Light: **_- ¡Glup! Estuvo tras mío todo el tiempo o.O, ¡¡¡Porqué L no me dijo nada!!!, ese idiota… por suerte no comentamos lo del plan, debo tener un sexto sentido o algo así, las personas superdotadas como yo siempre lo tienen- _Noo, para nada. Lo que pasa es que L organizó una fiesta para celebrar mi despedida de solteros y estábamos viendo los detalles jejeje – _Y.Y _–

**Mello: **Ah, que bien por ti. ¿Supongo que estoy invitado? Esta no me la pierdo por nada. Además te tengo que vigilar, en una de esas te mandas un numerito y si sucede eso, no me quedará más remedio que volarte la cabeza.

**Light:** Jajaja, suegro no se preocupe. Yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho –_No como tú, bolsa de caca. Algún día te eliminaré y me reiré sobre tu cadáver ¿Escuchaste? ¡Sobre tu cadáver! Mujajajajajajaja- _Jamás le faltaría el respeto a usted ni menos a su hija _– que es una idiota niña malcriada-_, nunca en mi –_perfecta-_ vida.

**Mello:** Pues, aunque no me crea ni una basura de lo que dices, lo dejaré pasar porque eres el novio de mi linda Misa, Préstame esto (Le quita el papel con la dirección del departamento) mmm , con que aquí es la fiesta… Estamos listos entonces; te veo en la noche yernito!!!

**Light**: Claro, que le vaya bien –_ y espero que en el camino se rompa la cabeza y su cadáver lo boten a la basura junto a todo el desperdicio- _n.n, ¡¡¡Saludos a Misa!!!

Fin del capítulo III -_¡¿Cómo?!, tan corto!!!, esperaba más de ti- _Sii, lo siento U.U, pero es que era necesario hacer esta parte porque después se viene la súper fiesta de soltero de Light y ahí tuve que echar a volar mi imaginación –_Espero que no sea una porquería de capítulo-_ noo (creo…), y debido a que fue tan corto les dejo la nueva-nueva sección "¡¡¡Respondiendo con L y MisaMisa!!!"- Que vendrá en los capítulos estúpidos como este -

**L**: Supongo que me pagarán horas extras por esto…en fin. ¡Hola MisaMisa!

**Misa: **Hola L!!! ¿Dónde está Light?

**L:** Creo que cobraba mucho por las horas extras y como no había presupuesto tendremos que estar nosotros dos no más…Si quieres podemos irnos a una pieza oscura

**Misa**: jajaja, noo, o sino no veríamos nada

**L:** ¬¬ no me refería a eso precisamente…Aquí tengo la primera pregunta inconclusa del capítulo II- _"¿Qué vendrá ahora?"_

**Misa: **Pues ahora vino lo que leyeron en este capítulo ¿no?

**L:** Supongo (…cri cri cri…), vamos con la siguiente - " ¿_Light podrá salvarse del matrimonio?"_

**Misa: **¿Salvarse?, claro que noooo, el es de Misa y de nadie más. Si le tocan un solo cabello terminarán como la tonta de Takada . !!! Como la odio

**L: **La verdad es que yo tampoco creo que se salve, pero quién sabe si en una de esas…

**Misa:** T.T en una de esas qué???

**L:** NO nada jejeje…siguiente! - _ ¿Quién limpiará la sangre que quedó en la iglesia?_

**Misa: **La verdad es que dejé que unos perros hambrientos entraran a la iglesia para que se comieran los restos de esa arpía muajajajaja

**L:** O.O

**Misa:** No te preocupes, dejaron limpiecito n.n, yo quiero decir la siguiente please!!!- _"¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?"_

**L:** Creo que el huevo

**Misa:** Por qué crees eso???

**L:** Porque sino no hubiesen existido los pasteles y sin pasteles yo no tendría nada que comer en las tardes (L se queda mirando a Misa)

**Misa:** …no me preguntes a mí…la otra!!!! - _ "¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas alguna vez en mi vida?"_

**L:** No, la autora de esto necesita material para hacer relleno y hacernos perder el tiempo y no creo que se detenga

**Misa: **Buuuu, se acabaron las preguntas U.U, nos quedamos sin horas extras L.

**L: **Así es…Aunque rellenamos lo suficiente como para hacer una extensión decente; ahora MisaMisa ¿podrías tener el honor de dejar las preguntas para algún futuro?

**Misa:** Claro!!! (Saca un papel del bolsillo) _" ¿Qué sucederá en la fiesta de solteros?, ¿Dejará Light de ser tan narcisista?, ¿Es copuchenta la vieja de la micro?, ¿Tendrán que hacer más horas extras L y Misa?, todo esto lo sabrán algún día" _Y eso fue todo; nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

**L:** MisaMisa, creo que no vas a salir en el próximo capítulo.

**Misa:** Nooooo U.U

Gracias por los reviews que han dejado n.n en serio, siempre los leo y si quieren dejar alguna pregunta háganlo porque MisaMisa y L la responderán. Bueno, sin nada más que decir- _y rellenar_- los dejo

See ya!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: " Despedida de solteros"**

_Reparto:_

_Novio: Light Yagami_

_Padrino: L_

_Suegro: Mello_

_Sacerdote: Near _

_Invitados-relleno-a la fiesta: Souchiro Yagami_

_Tota Matsuda_

_Shuichi Aisawa_

_Kanzo Mogi _

**Light: **(Tocando la puerta del departamento) ¡Llevo cinco minutos tocando y no abre nadie! L, responde!!!_-Cómo pueden dejar a una súper estrella como yo afuera . , es el colmo-_

**L:** Light…podrías dejar de ser fastidioso?, ya voy! ( Abre la puerta, al fin) ¿Qué quieres?

**Light:** ¿Cómo que qué quiero?, vengo a mi despedida de soltero, tu me di….

**L:** Aahh cierto, ven pasa. (Lo empuja dentro del departamento)

**Light:** Estúpido L!, ¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarme así? _– y más encima estoy usando una camisa de marca cara y tu la estropeas, pff, pero no se puede pelear con seres inferiores a mi intelectualidad- _ me las pa…pa…Papá??!!!¡¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! (El departamento parecía una discoteca, hasta con jacussi incluido y repleto de chicas en bikini)

**Souchiro:** Hola hijo, llegas tarde Yuuuuhuu!!! Vamos a celebrar!!!

**Light:** Papá…¿Por qué están todas esas chicas sobre ti?

**Souchiro:** Y qué tiene?

**Light:** ¬¬ Estás casado…

**Souchiro:** Ehh…Yo…( se levanta y aleja a las chicas) ¡Chicas, soy un hombre con compromiso y valores, lo siento pero no puedo permitir que me acosen con sus propuestas indecentes, ejem, ejem.

**Light:** ¬¬UUU

**Matsuda:** Hola Light!, que bueno que llegaste, estábamos en medio de la fiesta, de hecho no podíamos esperar y partimos sin ti, hasta llegó tu suegro y está con unas chicas. El único problema es que les dejó claro a las señoritas que no se acercaran a ti.

**Light**: Ehhhh!!?? P-pero si es mi fiesta!...¿Ni siquiera una?

**Matsuda:** Mmm...Nop.

**Light:** …¿Dónde está mi suegro?

**Mello**: (Apareciendo entre medio de las sombras) ¿Dijiste algo Light?

**Light:** O.O!!!... Nooo…nada…sólo quería saber cómo estaba suegrito jejeje –_Argh! No te preocupes idiota, ya me libraré de ti y de toda tu familia muajajaja-_

**Mello:** Excelente, esta fiesta está de lujo… ¡Vamos chicas al jacussi!!

**Chicas:** Vamos señor Mello n.n!!!

**Light:** No se vale Y.Y, Hey L!

**L:** Si, ¿Qué pasa?

**Light: **(Hablando bajo) ¿Tienes listo el plan supongo?

**L:** Claro, ya compré tu pasaje para que escaparas a Noruega. Contrataré a un tipo esta noche para que vaya a tu casa en la mañana para que te fueras antes del matrimonio y así te salvarás.

**Light:** ¿¡Noruega!? No quedamos en que iba a ir a Kyoto?

**L:** Si sé, pero me gusta Noruega

**Light:** ¬¬, Y eso que tiene que ver, idiota.

**L:** Mucho, yo fui el que tuvo que comprar el boleto, por cierto…Como no puedes estar con ninguna chica van a hacer un espectáculo en un rato más así que anda a verlo!!!

**Light:** Yay! Por fin algo bueno que escuchar –_Y ver-_

**L:** Sip, anda a conversar con el sacerdote por mientras porque yo voy a comer pastel…mmm Pastel…

**Light: **¡El sacerdote! ¡¡¡¿Qué hace en una fiesta como esta?!!!

**L:** No sé, creo que se coló, pero como no tienes amigos decidí que estaba bien que se quedara.

**Light:** ¡Ya te dije que si tengo amigos! Como…como…bueno…yooo…esteee…Tú sabes…ehh…¡¿Para qué se quieren amigos cuando se es tan perfecto como yo!?

**L:** ¬¬ si, si, si. Yo te aviso cuando las chicas estén listas (Se va a otra sala del departamento a comer pastel)

**Light:** Hola sacerdote, me extraña que esté aquí.

**Near:** A mi también, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, era esto o armar la capilla sixtina con trocitos de papel.

(Pasaron 15 minutos desde que Light se puso a hablar con el sacerdote, que Mello disfrutara el tiempo junto con las chicas en el jacussi, que los otros invitados relleno conversaran y disfrutaran el "paisaje" y que L se comiera todos los dulces de la fiesta hasta que…)

**L:** Bl-blaight, bler brresbectábulo ebtá blifsto!!! (Traducción: Light, el espectáculo está listo!)

**Light:** ¿Qué?, ¡Traga primero!

**L:** (Intenta tragar y se atora con tanta comida)

**Light:** Toma, aquí tienes agua T.T, no deberías comer tanto o terminarás muerto

**L:** (Bebe todo lo que había en el vaso) Aaaaah, gracias Light, casi muero. Lo que quería decir es que las chicas ya están listas para el show, anda para esa habitación (indica el lugar), ya le avisé a los demás y te reservé el mejor puesto.

**Light:** Al fin algo de entretención!!!-_Chicas en bikini!, chicas en bikini!, CHICAS QUE NO SON MISA-en bikini-!!!!!)_

(Light pasa a la habitación dónde había un gran escenario con una silla al medio)

**L:** Light!, tu tienes que sentarte allá arriba

**Light:** -_Chicas en bikini que no son Misa, chicas en bikini que no son Misa, chicas en bikini que no son Misa, no MisaMisa, No MisaMisa, No suegro no suegro…-_

**L: **Light…te golpeaste en la cabeza antes de llegar?, Bueno no importa, anda y sube ( Golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Light en la espalda para que reaccione)

**Light:** AAh! Maldición!!! . # No me golpees!!!,

Todos: Vamos Light tu puedes!!!

**Mello:** (Medio borracho) Ese es mi yerno!, te doy permiso pero sólo por hoy, y no toques a las chicas o te mataré.

(Se apagan las luces y quedan prendidas sólo las del escenario)

**Matsuda:** ¡Esto se va a poner bueno!

**L:** Ni te imaginas, ya me mostraron como iba a ser el show, es sorprendente lo que pueden llegar a hacer estas chicas.

(Aparecen las chicas pero tapadas con un abrigo, le tapan los ojos y le atan las manos y pies a Light)

**Chicas:** ¿¿¡¡Cómo lo están pasando!!???

**Todos:** Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

**Chicas:** ¿Quién es el festejado?

**Light:** YO!YO!YO!

**Chicas:** Y ustedes, los demás ¿No se quieren divertir?

**Todos:** CLARO D

**Chicas:** Entonces tápense los ojos 10 segundos

(Todos lo hacen y las chicas van a atarlos igual que Light, pero no les vendan los ojos)

**L:** (Hablando bajo a Matsuda) Ahora se supone que aparecen en bikini…

**Matsuda:** Ya no puedo mantener cerrado los ojos!

**Souchiro&Aisawa:** Nosotros tampoco!

**L:** Ustedes son hombres casados…debería darles vergüenza!

**Souchiro&Aisawa:** U.Uuuu

**Chicas:** Listo! Ya pueden abrirlos n.n!!!

**Todos:** O.ó

**Light:** ¡¡¡Yo también quiero ver, no me dejen exiliado!!! . 

**Chicas:** (Aparecen todas con escopetas, pistolas y revólveres) Ahora los queremos ver, ¡mierdas!, esto es un asalto. Entreguen todo el dinero que tengan porque nos llevaremos todo

**L:** P-Pero este no es el show que me mostraron…

**Light:** Qué pasa!, yo quiero ver también la representación teatral!!!, déjenme ver!!

**Matsuda:** Esto salió en una teleserie!

**Chica 5:** Así es, lo copiamos de ahí, ¿Algún problema con eso?

**L:** Esteee, podrían tomar las cosas con más calma n.n, estamos en un país civilizado y bueno…

**Chica 7:** Tú cállate!, la próxima vez que abras la boca te fusilaremos!

**L:** O.O

**Light:** Déjenme veeeeeer

**Chica 2:** (Le quita la venda a Light, sin antes haberlo golpeado en la cabeza) Toma eso, por idiota.

**Light:** Auch! O.ó p-p-p-p-pero…-_MisaMisa, perdón por todo lo que dije de ti, preferiría estar casado contigo antes de que con una de estas locas…pensándolo mejor…naaaah-_

(Unos minutos más tarde, las chicas dejan casi desocupado todo el departamento, mientras los invitados no pueden hacer más que mirar)

**Mello:** _-Se supone que yo soy el mafioso ¬¬UUU, les podría copiar la idea…-_

**L: **Chicas, ahora que terminaron…¿Nos podrían soltar?

**Chica 7:** Te dije que te callaras, ¡estúpido! (Le dispara en el corazón a L y hace que éste caiga de la silla)

**L:** X.X

**Matsuda:** OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A L!!!

**Light:** ¡Hijos de puta!

**Chica 12:** Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, nos vamos. Adieu!!n.n

(Todas las chicas se van en un camión cargado con las cosas, unos 30 minutos después todos logran desatarse y llaman a los policías y a una ambulancia)

**Light:** (Estando cerca del cuerpo de L que está siendo llevado por la ambulancia) NOOOO porqué tenías que morir justo ahora, nooo!!!Y.Y _– Imbécil!!! Ahora me vas a dejar con toda la carga y no podré deshacerme de Misa, tenías que abrir la boca, estúpidooo. ¡Por eso te mataron! . …Al menos me hubieses dicho dónde estaba el boleto pero nooo ¬¬ tenías que morir, ahora no tengo más remedio que…que…casarme, CASARME, NOOOO!!- BUaaaaa!!!!! Y.Y_

**Matsuda:** Parece que su hijo tenía mucho aprecio por L

**Souchiro:** Así es…

**Mello:** (Dirigiéndose a Light) No creas que por la muerte de L se va a suspender el matrimonio, mañana mismo te casarás y pobre de ti si no vas a la iglesia, por cierto ya conseguí un padrino, ese amigo tuyo…el que parece un posible violador. No me acuerdo cómo se llamaba.

**Light:** ¿Quién? ¿Mikami?

**Mello:** Sí, ese.

**Light:** ¬¬ No es mi amigo, es sólo un tipo con problemas mentales

**Mello:** Lo que sea. Mañana, a las 20 horas en la iglesia.

**Light:** S-Si n.n _–No por favor!!!, L…espero que estés en el infierno por haberme echo esto . - _

**Mello:** Bien, nos vemos Light!

----------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo IV!!! –_Al fin ¬¬-_ Bueno, bueno, he tenido que hacer hartas cosas y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero esta historia terminará en el próximo capítulo – _los dejaré en las dudas por un tiempo_-

Y ahora la sección de L y MisaMisa!!!- (PD) Esta sección tiene spoilers del capítulo 58 del manga y 25 del anime

---

**L:** Hola MisaMisa!!!

**Misa:** Hola L n.n!!!, ¿Es cierto que tenemos un nuevo integrante?

**L:** Así es; Ven aquí…no seas tímido

**Ryuk:** Hola, ¿dónde están las manzanas?

**L:** A pedido del público, tenemos a Ryuk y como sólo cobraba manzanas nos fue fácil conseguirlo, pero Light aún está cobrando mucho por las horas extras ¬¬

**Misa:** Yo quería a Light U.U, no te ofendas Ryuk, tú eres kawaii.

**Ryuk:** No importa, yo sólo leeré las preguntas mientras como manzanas.

**L:** Bien…empecemos con las preguntas inconclusas!

Ryuk: La primera: _"¿Qué sucederá en la fiesta de solteros?"_

**Misa: **No sé, a mi no me invitaron T.T

**L:** Claro que no, eres mujer. Para qué respondo esto si pasó lo que leyeron arriba.

**Ryuk:** La autora se pregunta muchas estupideces…la siguiente: _¿Dejará Light de ser tan narcisista?_

**L: **Light quiso hacerse presente y mandó un mail respondiendo…Por favor MisaMisa, has el no-honor de leer el mail.

**Misa: **Según MI querido novio Light: "_No soy narcisista…Soy Perfecto."_

**L: **Ya tienen la respuesta…NO

**Ryuk:** Mmm…manzanas…_" ¿Es copuchenta la vieja de la micro?"_

**Misa: **¿Quién…yo?

**L:** Supongo que si es copuchenta, ni siquiera pueden imaginar todas las historias que conoce, es todo un mito con patas.

**Misa: **¡No entendí la pregunta . !, ¿quién es la vieja de la micro?, Quién!!???

**L:** No te preocupes MisaMisa, aún es un misterio tenebroso…

**Ryuk:** La última: "¿Tendrán más horas extras L y Misa?

**Misa:** Claro, eso estamos haciendo ahora.

**L:** Espera Ryuk, aún no hemos acabado…Nos dejaron unas preguntas en los reviews.

**Ryuk:** Ah!...ok, mmm…ya las encontré, esta es una para L_: "¿__Cómo haces para comer tanto dulce y no engordar?"_

**L: **Cuando ocupas el cerebro no es necesario preocuparse por engordar.

**Misa:** Con razón…L necesito que me des clases!

**L:** Claro, cuando quieras MisaMisa n.n, supongo que debes engordar mucho

**Misa:** Ah…no entiendo.

**Ryuk:** ¬¬, la otra para MisaMisa esta vez:" _¿De dónde sacas todos tus vestidos negros de estilo gótico que me encantan n.n?"_

**Misa:** Al principio tenía que ir a unas tiendas muy ocultas en la ciudad, pero cuando me empecé a hacer famosa me regalaban los trajes y finalmente cuando vivía con L y los demás me compraban ellos la ropa.

**L:** Sip, yo la elegía (Mirando fijamente a Misa)

**Misa:** ¡Pervertido!

**Ryuk:** Hay otra más, pero esta es para Light: _"¿Quién es más inteligente Stephen Hawking o tú?"_

**L: **Light mandó otro mail contestando, ejem ejem… (Usa la voz igual que Light) Por favooooooor, ¿Quién es Stephen Hawking?, no lo conozco, supongo que no es nada más que un vago de alguna esquina, un ignorante cualquiera y aunque fuese alguien…¿Quién puede superar mi inteligencia superior? NADIE, esa es la respuesta, nadie n.n. Sé que soy modesto pero es la verdad. (Volviendo a hablar como L) ¬¬ Cielos…ni se arruga al escribir tanta estupidez.

**Misa:** Claro que no, mi Light es súper Guai.

**Ryuk: **Y se terminaron las preguntas, ahora me voy a comer más manzanas n.n Ñami!.

**Misa&L:** Adiós!!!

(Detrás de cámaras)

**L: **Misa…Nos quedaremos sin trabajo --

**Misa:** Así es, pero aún queda el anime

**L:** Si…pero ya me mataron ahí también…he muerto como 3 veces . : En el manga, la película y el anime!

**Misa:** Sii, eres como Kenny, y si contamos los de los fanfics…

**L:** No me lo recuerdes U.U

-------------------------------------------------

Esperen el próximo capítulos y gracias a todos por los comentarios!!! ( A Neferura que me enseñó lo de los reviews n.n , A Rinix que dejó las preguntas, a Judy chan que me dio la idea de Ryuk, a Freederth que me dan risa tus comentarios XD por cierto no voy al colegio porque el camino está todo destruido y me da miedo ir sola S y a Kazumi también gracias por los comentarios), recuerden que pueden dejar preguntas para la última sección de L y MisaMisa + Ryuk

Hasta al próximo capítulo, la final!


End file.
